


Conversation

by intaspend



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders is a brat, Drabble, Hawke yells at Anders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shorrrrrt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaspend/pseuds/intaspend
Summary: Hawke finally snaps at Anders.Really that's it.





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just something I've been aching to shout at Anders for two years so I finally just put it into writing.

“I’m so glad to have had you by my side all these years. I don't know what I would have done without you.” Anders smiles a small self-sacrificing smile.   
Hawke, however, is fucking tired of being fucking depressing.  
“Yes, well I happen to love you very much and thus would rather you not do anything stupid. Since I really don't know what I would do without you.”  
Anders looks surprised, then determined.  
“I have to do this. I'm sorry.”  
Hawke just laughs at him.  
“Actually, you're not. Don't bother lying. And no, you don't have to do this. Meredith is obviously insane, and it's getting worse. As soon as that comes to a head we can do what we do best, quell the threat and then actually talk like normal persons. But no. You have to go be stupid and self-sacrificing and a FUCKING MARTYR.” Hawke steps closer to Anders and slaps his chest with the back of his hand. “You, because you cannot win in your fight, because you cannot be reasonable, are going to get yourself killed.”  
Anders gently takes Hawke's hand, and looks into his eyes,  
“Would you not die for Kirkwall? For all the innocent people out there?”   
Hawke squeezes Anders’ hand and pulls it close. He looks down at the ground and swallows.  
“If it was a choice, between you and Kirkwall… I would choose you. And that's the problem. You wouldn't choose me. You’d choose your cause.” A drop of water falls from Hawke’s cheek, and he takes a deep, shuddering breath.  
Anders almost speaks, but Hawke shakes his head and cuts him off.  
“And that's fine. I understand that. But if you die on me… if you die because of your cause, because I could not stop you, everyone that I love will have died because of me. Died because I wasn't good enough.”  
Anders is looking at Hawke in horrified realization. He hadn't even known Hawke had thought that. He hadn't even thought about it. How self-centered he had been suddenly came crashing down on him in an instant.  
“Af-” Hawke swallows thickly. “After my Mother died, I was torn for weeks. I almost went and signed up for the Templars. I went to the gallows every single day. It was loving you that stopped me. It was loving you that kept me from just running into the deep roads and killing until I died. I don't want to live without you. No, I can't live without you. I just- I need you to stop and think once and awhile! I need you to compromise and be safe, and realize that Mages are dangerous! G-god what he- what he did to my Mother was the worst thing I’ve ever seen. Please Anders… Please.”  
Anders can barely speak above a whisper.  
“Oh God's Hawke… I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I- I promise I won't ever leave you. I’ll try to listen to you more. God’s above I’ll even try to be diplomatic. You're right, I am losing my fight against Vengeance. I don't know what to do.”  
Hawke brings Anders towards him and holds him close.  
“I’ll help you.”


End file.
